Namida
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: ナミダ(涙）:tears |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAU XYZ / KIMOCHILOID MODEL: 0Z-A / SADNESS |- | align="center"| GENDER | Female | align="center"| VOICE RANGE | C3-D6 | align="center"| RELATED CHARACTER | Manida (male counterpart and big brother) Koi (Friend, fellow KIMOCHILOID) Pesuto (Friend and fellow KIMOCHILOID) Aiko Kikyuune (best friend and sister-figure, fellow UTAU XYZ) Kenta Chikune (best friend and brother-figure Mizuiro Seigaku (love interest) |- | align="center"| AGE | 16 | align="center"| GENRE | designed for sad songs, but is adaptable | align="center"| HOMEPAGE | Aki Glancy's Youtube Page |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | 135 lbs (61 kg) | align="center"| CHARACTER ITEM | Shackles | align="center"| CREATOR | Aki Glancy '''(designed by stumph) |- | align="center"| HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | '''5'5" feet (165 cm) | align="center"| VOICE SOURCE | Aki Glancy | align="center"| PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART PIXIV |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY | September 4, 1994 | align="center"| LIKES | piano music, hot dogs, fairy tales, sitting on her window seat, and thunderstorms | align="center"| MEDIA LIST | Namida's Original Songs |- | align="center"| RELEASE DATE | September 4, 2010 (the date of her first single and beta release) | align="center"| DISLIKES | crowds, fights, and the dark | align="center"| SIGNATURE SONG |See Media List |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Quiet, and a bit melancholy, Namida’s past is a mystery, even to her. Suffering from amnesia, she can’t remember anything past her 16th birthday. The only remnants she has of her past are the shackles around her wrists and ankles and the collar around her neck. She chooses to not dwell on such things, though, and instead focuses her mind on music. Namida believes that she was placed on the earth to express other people’s sadness through song. However, she can be a very cheerful individual and has many friends. She is especially close with Aiko Kikyuune and Kenta Chikune who she views as brother and sister figures. She is also close with Maki Watase and likes to look after her like an elder sister. She currently has feelings for Mizuiro Seigaku, though she isn’t sure if he returns her affections or not yet. Namida has recently discovered that she has an older twin brother named Manida. They're still getting to know each other. She is most happiest when she is sitting quietly on her window seat, watching and listening to the rain. |} Supplemental Information {C}Hair Color: Navy blue Eye Color: Violet Head gear: none Earphones: none Hair style: long and wavy Clothing: light blue sleeveless dress with a large purple jewel at the bust; long white fingerless gloves with purple jewels on the hands, long white boots with purple jewels on the feet. On both wrists and ankles she has shackles with broken chains; around her neck she has a collar with a broken chain. Nationality/Race: Japanese American with mixed Russian decent Most Often Used Phrase: Watashi wa anata no tameni naku deshou. (私はあなたのために泣くでしょう; I will cry for you) Voice Configuration {C}Namida VB is in Romaji and encoded in Hiragana. She also possesses a number of English sounds and is capable of singing in English with a bit of work. Additional English sounds, as well as Russian sounds are planned for a future update. Her 1.0 voice bank is currently CV only. Her 2.0 voice bank is CV with assorted VC. Namida's Gender Bend,' Manida', can be created by giving her 1.0 a g+35 flag or her 2.0 a g+30 flag Her ACT 1 voicebank can be downloaded here: Namida 1.0 Her Act 2 Voicebank can be downloaded here: Namida 2.0 Namida's First Album: Fairytale Blue Namida's first official Album, entitled "Fairytale Blue" was released on October 25, 2011 and features 7 all new songs written and produced by Namida's creator Aki Glancy aka EmpathP. The Album is currently available on bandcamp, iTunes, Amazon, Last.FM. and several other music sites. You can visit the album's official bandcamp page here: Fairytale Blue. And Official PV for the main single from the album can be viewed here: Fairytale Blue PV Usage Clause {C}Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content Aki Glancy, the creator of Namida, strongly requests that Namida not be used for Roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, but it is asked that Namida not be portrayed in any adult situations (i.e. sexually, violently, ect.). Any such portrayals of Namida MUST 'be O.K.-ed by her creator Aki Glancy. {C}'Commercial Use Namida is a free program and therefore can NOT be purchased or sold. Similarly, absolutely no item featuring Namida (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) cannot be sold without the express permission of her creator Aki Glancy. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Namida's creator, Aki Glancy. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female UTAUloid